


Foreigner's God

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: kyungsoo, a lakeman, gets lost somewhere inside the woods and then it's found by a troup of elves lead by an unbelievably beautiful & nice elf by the name of lord chanyeol





	Foreigner's God

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi there, it's me again. it feels like i've been writing lots nowadays & still posting only bits, i'm lame, sorry about that. once again i've been forced to post sth i didn't wanna post (thank you jenny sweetheart, there's a place in hell saved for you, i'm sure) & well, i hope y'all like it. thank you for taking the time to read this & i hope you find sth worth on it.  
> (this one's loosely based on the lotr's universe but like, only real loosely based on it)

He was tall, really tall. And he was possibly the most beautiful man Kyungsoo'd ever seen.

Though, he was actually a wood elf.

Kyungsoo did know what an elf was. He knew some lived inside the woods (like Mirkwood elves who weren't real fond of intruders) and some inside caves, near rivers and lakes (like the ones living in Rivendell). He knew elves were supposed to be wise, ethereal species; peacemakers and fierce war men when needed. He did know all of that and more, but it didn't make this,  looking up at this particular elf, any easier.

"A human," the elf said, uncomfortably close to Kyungsoo's face, examining him, "what's a lakeman doing so far within elve lands?"

Kyungsoo had a thousand answers for that one, all of them real good reasons as to his being there right in that moment.

If only he could get his mouth to speak them out.

"He asked you a question," said another elf, not so kind and, thankfully, not so close to Kyungsoo. But still kyungsoo felt goosebumps running down his spine. _That one doesn't look as nice as the one standing there_ , he thought.  
Nice one brains.

"It's fine Junmyeon, I can handle it," the first elf said. He was definitely nicer, yes, but still, there was something about him... something Kyungsoo couldn't really pinpoint. A certain amount of fire, burning deep behind dark brown eyes.

"I'm- I'm a merchant and I- I got lost in the woods where he found me-," Kyungsoo said, pointing a finger right at this other elf he'd seen before. He was mumbling now, great.

The elf had, somehow, gotten closer now, enough for Kyungsoo to get a good whiff of what he smelled like (and oh god, what's that honeysuckles and wild wood bark?)

And then he stared.

He stared at Kyungsoo so hard and for so long he went cross-eyed. And then, once it seemed like he was satisfied with whatever had been he'd been looking for, he stood up proud and smiled at Kyungsoo.

He then dismissed both the moody elf (whose name Kyungsoo knew now was Junmyeon) and the other one, disinterested looking (but kind) called Sehun.

  
"Pay them no mind, lakeman, it's their job to keep us safe." Kyungsoo had no hard feelings there though, he knew all about taking care of yourself and your loved ones alright.

He was a lakeman, a poor and barely hanging there tradesman, used to hardships and fish smell.

This one elf looked young and strong upclose. He'd unusually long ears (even for an elf) and long thin legs. He'd shoulder length auburn hair and when he smiled- but Kyungsoo was getting out of track there.

He was beautiful, that was that.

Be looked twenty-five years old, at most, men-wise, but Kyungsoo did know elves were supposed to be inmortals. They got to be adults when at one hundred years old.

"What's your name?" the He-elf asked, looking back at kyungsoo, checking if he was still following him now.

They'd entered a nicely (and woodly-ish, of course) decorated hall, a place for a king to live in. As far as Kyungsoo knew, they hadn't been an elf king for centuries now. Elves liked to keep to themselves though.

"It's Kyungsoo, my name that's. What's yours?" Kyungsoo'd, apparently, found his voice again.

But it got the wrong timing and maybe the wrong tone.

A couple of angry looking like elves stared at him, and then at the one leading him. But the elf laughed, waved a hand at his company, and then went back onto walking ahead, Kyungsoo moodily walking behind.

He didn't like not knowing shit.

"I'm Chanyeol, Master Kyungsoo. I'm what you men of the lake would consider a lord here," he casually added, sitting down on some earth-made stairs and patting a small space by his side.Kyungsoo took his cue and joined him there, awkwardly looking down at his feet, enjoying the elf' scent. 

"And what's that you got there?" He'd been looking at Kyungsoo's wrist, it seemed, he'd been looking at Kyungsoo's handmade clock hanging off there.

"It's a clock, a wrist-clock, I made it myself," Kyungsoo proudly replied, untying it and handing it to Chanyeol, who grabbed it in between two fingers and caressed it with the rest.

"And what does it do,?" he asked, still picking at the little artifact.

"It shows me what time in the day we're, no matter the place and weather." Chanyeol frowned, not mad, but curious and then gave the clock to Kyungsoo who latched it back on his wrist. When he got that done he looked back up only to find Chanyeol's face a couple of centimeters away from his own.

"And why would you need to know that?" he asked, face still at a fairly inappropriate ( _and touchable_ , Kyungsoo's mind provided) distance.

"Well it-," 

"Why would you need to know what time is it and when if you got the moon for that and the stars to tell, so why?" Chanyeol went on, leaning down even closer now.

Kyungsoo's brain shut off again and handed the rains to his mouth.  
"Because- because it looks nice," he said and then held in a strong need to hit his own neck. He was embarrassing like that.

He wasnt expecting for Chanyeol to laugh though, to laugh as loud and hard as he'd.

"That's far-fetched," he said once he'd calmed down and then he went onto staring at Kyungsoo again, soft smiled. And then he stood up, quick on his feet, and startled Kyungsoo so bad he made him fell on his back.

Chanyeol gave him a hand and then agidly climbed up a wall, holding on branches, and knelt somewhere up there. Kyungsoo was looking at him from the ground. He could hear Chanyeol talking to someone and then laughing at them, then he saw him jumping down, back again on his feet, next to Kyungsoo.

It felt so natural it made him dizzy. Giddy, somehow.

"Master Kyungsoo, I command you to join us for supper at moon light," Chanyeol said, holding Kyungsoo's right hand & swinging his arm up and down.

Kyungsoo was at a lost for words (again), which he further proved by asking, "what'd you say?"

From somewhere far above someone laughed, annoyingly, and peeped down at them. Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of puppy-like and cat-like smiles. "He's asking you to sup with him tonight, laddie," cat-like guy said and then puppy like guy cheered, at loud, and disappeared behind a wall.

It was a wonder Kyungsoo's brain could stand that one there.

"I- yes, yes, I'd love to," he said and squeezed Chanyeol's hand a little.

Chanyeol beamed at him, gently dropped his hand, and jumped away and went walking down a path, disappearing from Kyungsoo's sight. Kyungsoo could hear him whoosh down here and there. He got some more voices moving around too.

Apparently now he'd been lost (and found) he got a long day ahead.  
And a night (and a date with one beautiful wood elf) to look forward to.

Life was just that kind.


End file.
